


Runway bride with her 'brother' and 'bridesmaid'

by Babe_Chan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie is a dick, F/M, Fake Marriage, Female Reader, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Misogyny, Murder, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Polyamory, Reader is having none of Eddie's bullshit, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sassy Reader, Slight spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Waylon is a bridesmaid, like what even, or could be, outlast - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, sorta deal, there is murder, this is cray with how long this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this certainly is a sticky situation; you're being forced to marry a misogynist man by the name Eddie Gluskin also he's a lunatic on top of it. To make things better your "bridesmaid" is a man...a very cute man that you may or may not have developed a small crush on. </p><p>Can you and your "bridesmaid" and friend ,Miles, escape the hellhole know as 'Mt. Massive Asylum' together and in one piece?</p><p>All you were trying to do was save your friend, Miles Upshur, and find out what's going on with MURKOFF up in the mountains and this all happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runway bride with her 'brother' and 'bridesmaid'

**Author's Note:**

> Now be warned the reader will fake their love for Eddie for the sake that they want to live and get out of the asylum along with their "bridesmaid" and "Brother" as safely as possible.
> 
> Also the reader will pull some BS excuse that she and Waylon are actually sisters and Miles is her brother and blah blah blah.  
> I listened to a whole bunch of songs on 8tracks that helped me write this fic.
> 
> AU- Waylon isn't married cause I really can't bring myself to have a sad ending kinda deal where he's like 'look you're great and all but I have a wife and kids waiting for me' kinda thing daskdjaskdas  
> And Miles is going to be in on this too, but he doesn't become the Walrider in the end like in the game.
> 
> I wanted to take a crack at writing polyamorous, well sorta a poly, like if you looked at it towards the end it could be interpreted as such or even just three people that are insanely close since they were in a hellhole together. So really it's up to you guys.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes, I wrote this over the course of two days, and have a nasty cold so sorry for mistakes.

You looked at yourself in the mirror with a fake smile, how else were you supposed to feel, as you fixed your 'dress'.

It was sleeveless, sewn together with different cloths and had blood on it, and was too small in the bust area that you were certain your girls were going to pop out.

Not your ideal wedding dress but then again you hadn't really been planning on getting married anytime soon.

Even with the blood and it being made with patches of cloths, you would admit it gave a very spooky Gothic wedding vibe that one would wear for a wedding...well if it hadn't been for the actual blood on it.

 

Lord did you regret coming to this asylum, your boss had told you to check on Miles and gave you a camera, since he hadn't responded to any of his calls, and somehow you ran into some nutcase that implied you were his 'darling' and that once you two were 'married' everything would be great.

Now normally you weren't one for being so keen on marrying someone one you didn't know, but the guy had a knife and was huge, and could easily kill you. But you did learn his name was 'Eddie Gluskin' and that he was fucking bat shit insane.

That's why you found yourself trying to look presentable for your 'wedding' with a man you knew hardly, but you had a plan like any sane person; you would kill the fucker in his sleep and then get out asap before telling your boss you quit after you showed him what you saw and go live somewhere quiet.

 

So now you were attempting, using the word lightly, to fix your hair to look more bride worthy. Also to stall as much time as you possibly could before you had to find a way to murder your soon to be 'husband' before you had to sleep with the creep.

Oh lord that was something you were looking for, having sex with some man you didn't love let alone it be your first time.

 

Yup you were a virgin, so much so that you were pretty sure you sweated holy water at this point in your life.

Now it wasn't because you couldn't 'get any' but in truth you were a busy woman, one that worked as a journalist, and were always busy trying to find the next new story.

What could you say?

You lived to find the newest scoop on something, from small town to national, you loved all the stories you covered...even if it didn't always have a happy ending at least the truth would be known.

 

"How are you doing, darling?" His voice sent a chill down your spine as he tried to open the door, to get a peak of you. "Need anything?"

"Fine...my...d-dear. Just having trouble with my hair, but I'll manage." You held back the urge to vomit before grabbing a blanket ,wrapping it around  to cover the dress, and pressed on the door. "Now, now, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"That's why I'm here, I brought you someone to help." Eddie began with a chuckle, you swore you heard muffled screaming, and pushed on the door more. "A bridesmaid for a bride to be."

"Oh...thank you, dear." You bit your lip and pulled the door open enough to peak out to see a man being held by Eddie. "Let me meet my bridesmaid then, please."

"Here she is, you should get to know one another as you both get ready." Eddie let a small hum out as he pushed the other man into the room. "Think in a few short hours we'll be wed."

"I can barely stand it..." You looked at the terrified male and thought of a rather good plan, well one that would keep Eddie off your back for hours at least, and pulled him in close embrace with the blanket wrapped around him as well. "Dear, you found my sister, you truly are the most considerate husband that ever graced god's earth!"

"She's your sister? Now that you mention it I do see the resemblance." Eddie puffed out his chest with pride and glanced at you both. "What is her name then?"

"It's um..." You tensed slightly as you looked at the man, pleading him to play along, and cleared your throat. "Sister this is Eddie..."

"Waylona...I'm Waylona." He said slowly as he gave a forced smile to Eddie and looked down at you. "It's so nice to see you again, sister. Far too long since we last saw one another."

"Waylona, well it's nice to meet you." Eddie gave a smile before closing the door behind him before saying. "I'll let you two catch up, heaven's know how you women love to gossip."

 

You stood there with your arms wrapped around 'Waylona' as Eddie's foot steps got farther and farther away.

It felt like a dream to see someone else in the asylum that wasn't crazy or trying to kill you, you weren't the only one there and it made you fell so much better.

'Waylona' had scraggly wheat blond hair, light freckles from cheek to across the bridge of his nose to the other cheek, somewhat strong jawline, and had the prettiest eyes you even seen.

Here was a guy that was normal, well as far as normal goes in comparison with what you had been exposed in the last four hours, and he was kinda cute. He was the cute guy you saw from the movies, the leading male's best friend, and had slightly shy air about him.

 

"Please tell me you're real." You  looked at 'Waylona' before hugging him tight as tears fell down your face. "Thank god I'm not alone...it's been a nightmare...I'm so sorry that you've been dragged into this mess."

"It's not your fault..." He held you close, it made you feel safe which was something you hadn't felt since you entered the asylum, and rested his chin on your shoulder. "I'm Waylon...just so you know."

"Waylon...nice to meet you, though I do wish we met under different circumstances, I'm [Name]." You slowly pulled away, blanket dropping to reveal your dress, and ran a hand through your [h/c] hair. "I don't want to marry that...monster but I...he...he threatened me...I was scared...and I didn't know what to do."

"Like wise, [Name], don't worry we'll think of something...somehow." Waylon placed a hand on your bare shoulder, noticing you flinched, and offered a small smile as he blushed. "Though I will admit...you look stunning in that dress."

"We have to...I don't want to marry that monster, I don't want my first time with a monster, and I don't want to have his kids!" You gripped the front of your dress and gave a small laugh. "Even with all the blood and the fact it's made out of scraps of cloth?"

"Your first time? Wait are you...you're a virgin?" Waylon asked slowly, a little shocked, and blushed more as he smiled. "You make it look like a million bucks."

"Yes! I'm 23 years old and I've never had sex, hell never really dated anyone...too wrapped up in my work." You groaned into your hands and sighed softly. "Thank you...not everyday I get forced into a marriage with a nutcase and have a 'bridesmaid' that's as kind as you are."

"There's nothing wrong with that...but don't worry we'll get out of here, together, and we'll never have to worry about this place again." Waylon gently moved your hands away from your face and offered another smile. "Anytime, not everyday I become a bridesmaid to such a beautiful bride."

 

You spent the next hour or so talking with Waylon, sharing your stories with each other, and slowly growing closer to the man you had just met. It was funny this man got you better than most people that you've know for years.

Waylon had exchanged his camera with yours, you both watching the nightmares the other went through, and by the time you were both done you just held one another close.

You felt your heart flutter whenever he smiled at you, his hand brushing yours as you both try to make yourself look bride worthy, and felt happy in his arms.

No you had to get a grip; no getting lovesick over a guy you've know for a few hours and counting. You were not going to fall for a man you just met or even acknowledge your feelings.

 

"So what are you going to do?" Waylon asked as he held you close while sitting on the bed. "I mean that guy is really huge...how are we going to take him down a peg?"

"I'll kill him, easy as that. It's something I already planed since I'm not marrying the creep." You stated bluntly and shrugged while looking at him with a weak smile. "I just need to know what I'm going to kill him with."

"Guns out of the question...what about a knife?" He suggested with a smile and seemed to like the idea. "Taste of his own medicine plus it'll be easy to hide on your body."

"Where exactly? My boobs, if you have not noticed, are currently trying not to escape from this thing." You used both hands to make your point, seriously this dress had clearly been designed for a woman with a much smaller bust than yours, and sighed. "I guess I could have it strapped to my thigh...yeah that'd work but where are we going to get me a knife?"

"Ask your 'husband' for one, claim you're hungry and want an apple but don't want to mess up your make up, " Waylon began with a smirk as you both got to your feet. "So you need to cut it into bite sized pieces and that's why you need the knife with the apple."

"I love it, simple yet clever...alright let me get into the I'm-a-blushing-bride-who-can't-wait-to-be-wed mode." You took a few breathes, your posture became timid, your cheeks became rosy, and you batted your eyes several times. "Ok...ready for this...I can so totally do this."

 

You walked to the door, poking your head out the door, he wasn't there and smiled. This would be your advantage, a way to keep the wedding from happening, and a way to kill the nutcase and escape this nightmare on earth.

So if you had to play the part of a bride to be then you would do it and make it very convincing if that meant you get out alive and that monster was dead.

Whatever it took to survive in this nightmare-land, to get back home where it was safe, and away from this horrible place.

 

"Eddie, my dear. Can you come here for a moment?" You began with a pout and heard the foot steps approaching. "I would be very grateful if you could by chance get me an apple with a knife."

"Darling, knifes are much to dangerous for a flower such as yourself." Eddie replied, though his back was to the door, and cleared his throat. "Isn't there something else I could get?"

"But dear, an apple will give me strength but I don't want to ruin the effort I put into my make up by just biting into it." You explained, a hand reaching out and placing it on his shoulder. "If I am to be the perfect wife and mother I should be allowed to use a knife. So won't you please do this one favor before our wedding?"

"Well I can't so no to my darling." Eddie chuckle, turning his head enough to place a kiss on your hand and you had to refrain from gagging, and began walking away. "I'll be back momentarily, darling."

"Take your time dear." You gave a playful tone and thought just for kicks you would fuck with him. "Soon after I've eaten we can be wed...then...then start the family we've talked about."

 

Once he was gone you shut the door behind you with a sigh of relief, Waylon looked at you impressed and with rosy cheeks. You just gave him a flirty wink as you walked over to him.

That would keep him busy for about an extra fifteen minutes while you looked around for you pants, you weren't going to run in a dress; it wasn't practical to do. You shimmied into your pants, fixing your dress to cover them, and smirked.

 

"Where's my fucking Oscar for that boss acting?" You playfully nudged the man and laughed. "And I better get an academy award for that shit too!"

"When we get out of here I'll get you something like an Oscar." Waylon laughed before taking a long look at you, he felt his heart skip a beat as you laughed, and smiled shyly. "You're pretty good at acting, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Oh you better mister. I took an acting class when I was in high school." You smiled brightly as you held his hands in yours and gave a small squeeze before frowning. "Crap...I almost forgot about Miles...his car's still here."

"Miles, who's that?" Waylon looked at you with a raised brow and felt uneasy. "Is he you friend or something?"

"Sorta, Miles and I have been working together as journalists for several years now, and well we're kinda friends I guess." You explained with a small sigh, you missed the man, and looked at your feet. "He went here from an anonymous tip about what Murkoff has been up to...been over twelve hours, hadn't heard from him...the boss was worried, sent me here because Miles and I both have the habit of taking stories no one would take...so I'd have a better chance of finding him."

"I'm sure he's alright...maybe he's already found a way out of here." Waylon gave a weak smile as he titled your chin up. "If he's not then we'll find him, together and the three of us can leave this place."

"Knowing him...maybe but he's and I are alike; reckless and always willing to find the truth." Your heart hammered for a moment before you glanced off to the side. "Thank you...he's a good guy...when he's not a complete idiot."

"We'll find him, don't worry." Waylon caressed your cheek and smiled a little more with a chuckle. "He sounds like an alright guy."

 

You were about to answer when there was a knock on the door, Eddie was back, and the plan was being to set in motion.

With a small pout you walked over to the door, opening it enough to see out, and saw Eddie with someone tossed over his shoulder and apple and knife in his free hand.

All you were wondering about was how in the hell did the man get a goddamn apple in this place. You were honestly surprised with guy, he seemed almost willing to your beck and call, and gave a small sigh. With a fake smile you look at Eddie, using the door to hide your body, and batted your eyelashes at him to give off the vibe that you were happy to see him.

 

"Hello dear...thank you for getting me something to eat." You gagged on the inside with how sugary, tooth-rotting, sweet your voice sounded. "But may I ask who that is?"

"Anything for my darling, nothing but the best for my delicate bride." Eddie gave a chuckle as set the person down before turning them around for you to see, it was Miles and he looked like he was in pain, and smiled. "I found us a guest for the wedding, though they took a nasty fall. Would you help them? I have one more thing I need to get before we are wed or I would handle it myself."

"You're so thoughtful...I truly am the luckiest of women to have a wonderful husband and soon to be farther." You were going to barf all over the place if you kept this up. "Sure thing, anything for you, dear. But this isn't just any guest, it's my brother...Miles."

"Wonderful! I'll leave you three to catch up." Eddie ushered Miles into the room and gave you a smile, handing you the apple and knife. "Soon we'll be married and everything will be perfect."

"Mhm, you go take care of what you need to do, I'll take care of my brother." You lied with ease as you slowly shut the door as he stepped out of the room. "I can hardly wait."

 

Eddie just let another chuckle out as he walked away from you three, seeming quite proud of himself, and you just waited until you were certain he was gone. Once you were you lead Miles to bed, he was limping a little, and sat him down.

Miles' looks contrasted Waylon's; Miles had brunet hair that was messy looking, his eyes were pretty but they were a different kind of pretty, very strong jawline, and look that just screamed he was up to no good.

 

"Thank god you're safe, you fucking idiot." You felt tears blinding your vision as you took in the damage, nothing more serious than a sprained wrist and ankle, and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you, you're so stupid."

"[Name]?" Miles looked at you with shock, he hadn't expected to see you in this place let alone in a wedding dress, before hugging you back tightly. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be here."

"I could say the same about you. Boss was worried about, think he knew I was worried about you since you never answered your calls." You wiped your tears away before smiling. "I'm just glad you're alive. Also meet Waylon, he's been here with me for the last few hours."

"Nice to meet you." Miles offer Waylon a hand after you let go of him and gave a slight smile. "Sorry if I seem distant or dickish, I've sorta had what you call a 'bad day' and well yeah."

"Like wise." Waylon gave a firm handshake and glanced at you before smiling. "You know what's going on?"

"No, wanna fill me in?" Miles drew back his hand, to remember you were still in a dress, and raised a brow. "What's with the dress? Making a fashion statement."

"God you're such a dick!" You snorted as you nudged him a little. "No, I'm getting married to Eddie, the guy that dragged you here, or at least that's what he thinks."

"You know me, always cracking jokes when it's least appropriate." Miles chuckled as he took a better look at you and felt his face heat up for a moment. "I will say even with the blood and it made out of different fabrics...you make it look really good."

"Yeah and how well has that worked out for you? Thank you Miles...means a lot to hear that." You smiled as you strapped the knife to your upper most thigh. "So anyway since you'll both be at my 'wedding' I'm gonna need both of you to stay close as he takes me away to consummate the marriage. Which won't happen, so that way when I off him we all can get out asap."

 

That's how you spent about an half hour filling Miles in on the plan, what he and Waylon need to do as soon as you killed Eddie, and how you three were escaping out of this hellhole.

You also realized that with the three of your guy's cameras you would have more than enough footage and documents to put Murkoff in ruin as well as show people it's true colors.

 

* * *

 _-Le time skip cause I'm lazy...again-_

* * *

 

You put on a fake smile as you walked down the makeshift isle, Miles was standing next to Waylon who was near Eddie, and looked at slowly made your way to alter. This was probably going to destroy any desire of getting married for the sake of what you've seen at the asylum.

Taking a shallow breath you faced Eddie, he was just beaming with happiness, and looked at floor with mock embarrassment.

At some point you had blocked out what Eddie was saying until he placed a cold hand on your shoulder, startling you and making you look at him confused.

 

"Sorry...where were we? I was feeling light headed." You lied with ease and took Eddie's hands in yours. "Please continue."

"I was asking if you wanted to be my bride, darling." Eddie seemed a little worried about you and gave your hand a small squeeze. "Do you need to sit down, darling?"

"Oh...I do, do you want to be my...husband?" You fumbled over your words and blushed. "No I'm fine...let's keep going."

"I do, now let's seal it with a kiss." Eddie lifted your veil before leaning down, cupping your face with the utmost tenderness, and smiled. "I truly am the luckiest man to marry such a gem as you."

"Mhm..." You closed your eyes tightly as you leaned in a little, enough to make Eddie think you were into him, and felt your heart race as his lips brushed yours. "And I am the luckiest woman to have you as my husband...a-and the farther of my c-children."

 

Eddie just chuckled as he scooped you up into his arms, you sent a pleading look to the two other men, and began walking to where you guessed he had set up for your guy's wedding night.

He carried you through the threshold, using his foot to shut the door behind you two, and laid you gently on a surprisingly comfy bed. Slowly began to undo his vest, while you were to busy trying not to panic about what was going on, when he sat on the bed next to you.

 

"Is everything alright, darling?" Eddie placed a hand on your cheek, forcing you to look at him, and gave a gentle smile. "There's no need to be nervous, after all we are married now."

"No...this...this is my first time." You felt your face pale, his free hand was on your waist, and cleared your throat. "I'm just scared...that's all."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He smiled, placing a kiss on your forehead, and hummed. "You don't have to be scared."

 

This guy was starting to piss you off with how he was talking down to you. As if you weren't capable of understanding him, lord you just wanted to stab him already and go home.

But instead you fake a shy smile as you began to undo the rest of his vest, might as well get the guy into a false sense of security, and he gave a low chuckle. He thought it was amusing with how meek and shy you had been and now you were suddenly acting all brave for him, it was cute in his mind with how you were acting.

 

"Eddie..." You looked him in the eye, trying to distract him long enough to go for the knife, and batted your eyelashes. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." Eddie let chuckle out and placed a kiss on your neck. "I love you with all my heart."

"Would you do anything for me? Like I would do for you." You asked as you slowly reach for the knife, making sure he's busy with thinking and touching you to notice what you were doing, and reached under your dress. "Would you, dear?"

"Anything for my darling." He murmured against your skin, placing light kisses on it, and smiled. "Anything at all."

"That's good," You said slowly as you felt the hilt of the knife, grabbing it, and slowly bringing it out. "Would you die for me? As I would do for you."

"Yes, of course." Eddie lightly nibbled along your neck and chuckled when he felt you wrapping your arms around his neck. "I would gladly die for you."

"Do you promise?" You ask as you ready the knife for his jugular and smiled at him sweetly. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, I promise, darling that I would die for only you." Eddie nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. "Because you are my love."

 

Well this seemed like a good time if any, you saw Miles and Waylon with the door open, and stabbed the knife into his jugular again and again. Even while he was screaming out in pain, you kept stabbing as he called you a 'whore' and a 'slut', and you were covered in his blood.

You pulled away to see him laying in a pool of his own blood on the bed, his eyes were becoming glassy as he looked at you, and readied your knife again.

 

"We could have been...beautiful." Eddie managed to say as blood rolled down the corners of his mouth. "We could have had a family."

"No we couldn't." You narrowed your eyes at him before plugging the knife right into his heart and yanking it out. "It wouldn't have worked out, Eddie, you're misogynist pig while I'm a highly independent woman."

 

You turned on your heel as you shut the door behind you, it was over now and you'd never have to worry about him again, and glanced at Miles and Waylon.

It had been long the past few hours and you were ready to leave, so with the bloody knife you cut the dress until it's tunic length, and not even caring if you had blood all over you.

Miles just shrugged off his jacket, draping it over your shoulders, and gave you a kiss on top of your head while your body trembled from the adrenaline coursing through your veins. Waylon rubbed small circles on your back, not knowing really to say, and gave a sigh.

 

"You did good, I'm proud of you." Miles murmured into your hair and gave your shoulder a squeeze. "You were brave."

"Let's get out of here and never look back." You walked back with the Miles and Waylon to where you had gotten ready for your wedding and grabbed the cameras. "There's a way to get out, we'll need rope but we'll be able to get out...take Miles' car and get the fuck out of here and away from this hellhole."

"Sounds like a plan...where are we going to get rope?" Waylon finally spoke as you handed back his camera and murmured a thank you. "I mean there's gotta be somewhere we can get them."

"There is...in the gym...Eddie used to hang inmates from the ceiling when they didn't do as he say." You explain, camera ready as you walked out the door, and sighed. "It's down the hall but we'll have to look out for anyone running around here, soon as we get the rope than we can find a window and climb out...then leave."

"Ok...sounds easy...let's do this." Miles said slowly as he followed beside you with Waylon on your other side. "Lead the way."

 

The three of you walked in silence as you guys made your way to the gym, the place reeked of death and dispair, and walked in to see the bodies handing from the ceiling.

Before you would have been terrified about this but now you were indifferent, so indifferent that was you found some rope that would be long enough, cutting it loose as bodies began to hit the ground. The rope was then wrapped up nicely as you lead the two men out of the gym, you all walked for what seemed like hours until you stopped in front of a window. The window showed the front of the asylum, you could even see Miles' car parked there too, and you felt yourself smile.

 

"Alright we just have to break this window, use the rope to climb down, get to the car, and get out of here asap." You explained as you opened the window, a little surprised that an asylum would have windows that could be easily opened, and rope to a thick plank of wood, then placing it so it was wedged tightly. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go...then I'll wait at the bottom for you two." Miles said slowly, he climbed out the window while using the rope to gently lower himself, and eventually reached the ground with camera in hand. "Come on."

"Waylon you go next." You nudged him while keeping a look out. "I'll be right behind you."

"Fine but just hurry up." Waylon mimicked what Miles did and after a bit he was standing next to the other male. "Come on. [Name], let's get out of here."

"Alright I'm coming down...look out below." You climbed out of the window, refusing to look down because you knew you'd freeze up, and slowly scaled down the front of the asylum. "Not so bad, you can do this [Name], you can totally do this...just keep going and you'll be fine."

 

You were about half way down when you heard something snap, looking up quickly you saw the rope had snapped, and closed your eyes as you waited for impact. But it never came, instead you opened your eyes to see Miles and Waylon had caught you together, and felt tears stinging your eyes.

 

"Look as much as I wanna get all feelsy right now can we please do it when we get the fuck away from here?" You asked as they set you down gently and were ready to leave. "I just really want to get away from this place."

"What about your car?" Miles asked as you guys made your way to his jeep, quickly getting inside with you in the back and Waylon in the passenger's seat, and starting it up. "You don't want to leave it here."

"I had a friend drop me off, told them that when I found you I'd give them a call." You explained as Miles backed the jeep up into the gate, successfully knocking it open, and pulling away from the hell on earth. "I say as soon as we're in the city we just call it a night...maybe rent a hotel...then again I've covered in blood, so are you guys, and I don't have any money me."

"We'll stay at my place, it's big enough for all of us, plus I'll have clothes that'll fit both of you." Miles stated as he drove farther and farther away from the asylum with a hum. "How you holdin' up there, Waylon and [Name]?"

"I'm just surprised we got out...to think that we outlasted those...things." Waylon ran a hand down his face as he yawned. "God I ache all over...a long hot shower sounds nice right now."

"Dude I know, I just want to get the stench of death off of me." You rolled your shoulders with a wince. "We better get a fucking raise for this shit."

"Amen to that." Miles gave a hum as he drove into the city and looked at the time. "Look at that, it's been a whole day since this all started."

 

* * *

 

_-Time skip to Miles' place and after getting cleaned up cause I'm still lazy-_

* * *

 

You all crawled into Miles' bed, Miles to your left and Waylon to your right, and just let a chorus of yawns out as you snuggled up to each other and wanting to just finally rest.

None of you cared that your bodies ached at that moment, all you three wanted was some human contact and some sleep, and that's what happened. You all surprisingly fell asleep with ease and didn't really have nightmares, well ones bad enough for you to wake up from, and just snuggled up more as the night passed until well into the afternoon of the next day.

 

None of you bothered getting out of bed for the rest of the day when you woke up, aside form  restroom needs and food, but other than that you three just cuddled the whole time and just talked when you weren't taking power naps.

A couple days later after you all were fully recovered you all shared what you had saw to the world.

Murkoff was completely shut down, the asylum was destroyed along with it's inhabitants while you, Miles, and Waylon stayed close to one another. Offering support to one another after what you had seen.

You three were happy and you had exposed Murkoff for what it was, so a win win sorta deal.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh dalskjdas what even is my life? This was literally my first work for this fandom and I feel like I could have done better...meh then again that's how everyone feels right?  
> Might make a sequel to this...not sure.  
> Tell me what you think about this since I'm curious as to what you guys think.  
> This in fact the longest fic I've written that was a one shot, and just how even!?


End file.
